Learning to love again (Frerard)
by XxFloraReinholdXx
Summary: After Lindsey leaves Gerard, shattering his heart into a million pieces, can Frank piece it back together again?


**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm trying something a little different, this time! This is a Frerard fanfiction! GerardxFrank from the band My Chemical Romance!**

**Enjoy! and please R&R. xx**

It was around 1:30 in the morning when Frank's phone rang, waking him up out of a dead sleep.

He reached over and grabbed his phone from the bedside table, answering it without even checking to see who was calling him at this hour.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

"F-Frankie?" An unsteady, wavering voice said.

"Gerard!?" He shouted, sitting up in bed. "Are you okay, what's wrong?!"

He heard a few sobs, and a large sniffle, before Gerard spoke.

"L-Lindsey.. She left me. She took B-Bandit with her, She's gone." He choked out, before erupting into sobs again.

Frank gasped, and jumped out of bed. "Gerard, I'll be right over, okay? It's gonna be okay, Gee. I'll be right there." He said, slipping on his vans, and grabbing his keys.

"Okay, just hurry.." Gerard whispered, before hanging up.

Frankie ran out of the house, and jumped in his car, speeding over to Gerard's place.

When he got there, he walked right in, and called for Gerard.

"Gee, Gee I'm here!" He shouted. "Where are you?"

He heard sniffling, followed by a quiet, "In here!" Coming from the bedroom.

He ran in, and his heart almost broke at the sight he saw.

There was Gerard, sitting up against the bed, his red hair sticking up, his eyes red and puffy from crying, clutching a piece of paper to hist chest, fighting back more tears.

"Gee.." Frank whispered.

Gerard looked up at him, and Frank almost started crying himself when he saw the pain in his eyes.

"She's gone.. And I don't think she's coming back.." He said, giving Frank the small piece of paper he had been clutching to his chest.

Frank read it, anger bubbling up inside him at Lindsey's words.

**Dear Gerard, I know that you love me and Bandit more than anything in this world, but I can't take it anymore. You're on tour so much, that little Bandit hardly has any time with you. I know the band is important to you, but aren't we important to you?**

**Your little daughter, who already looks up to her daddy at such a young age.**

**And I, your wife who has sat here and practically raised Bandit all on my own, while you've been off touring with the guys.**

**I love you, Gerard. But I need somebody who's going to be there for me.**

**For Bandit.**

**Things are better this way.. And I'm sorry I had to hurt you like this, but I have to start considering the future.**

**Goodbye, Gerard.**

**Sincerely, Lindsey.**

"That ungrateful woman.." Frank muttered.

"I'm never going to see Bandit again.." Gerard whispered, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

Frank sat down beside Gerard, putting his arm around him.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, Gee.." Frank said, trying to calm him down.

Gerard turned to Frank, and buried his head in his shoulder, letting out sobs and wails.

"Shhh." Frank soothed, rubbing his back.

Within a few minutes, Gerard's sobs had finally subsided, leaving him exhausted.

"Gee, I'm going to get you a glass of water, okay?" Frank said, standing up. "I want you to lay down, and try to get some rest. " Gerard nodded mutely, and stood up, crawling into bed as Frankie went into the kitchen to get some water.

By the time Gerard had got settled into bed, Frankie had brought him the water, and some tissues.

Frank handed the water to Gerard, and placed the tissues on the bedside table.

Gerard smiled slightly, drinking some of the water.

"Thank you, Frankie.." He whispered.

Frank smiled, and nodded. "It's no problem, Gee.. But I think you should get some sleep. I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" Frank said, standing up.

"Frank, don't leave me, please.." Gerard pleaded.

Frank frowned. "You need to get some sleep, Gee.."

"I just don't wanna be alone.. Please?"

Frank nodded. "Alright, I'll stay with you."

Gerard patted the space on the bed beside him, and Frank laid down.

"Thank you for staying, Frankie.."

Frank smiled, rubbing Gerard's back.

"It's no problem. Now, get some sleep." He said, his voice stern, but his tone soft with concern.

"Okay. Goodnight, Frank."

"Night, Gee." Frank said, kissing Gerard on the forehead, before turning out the light.

**A/N: Well, first chapter down! How do you like it so far? Please R&R! c:**


End file.
